Wishing Well
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: After a cancelled date, Amanda makes a wish by Snow White's Wishing Well and her life changes. Now she has to get back to her old life, but how can she do that when she's the only one who knows anything about it. Total Fimanda here folks.
1. Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I have a lot of stories to update before I start another multichap, but I couldnt help myself with this one! The words just keep coming! For heavens sakes I have a future chapter done before the stuff in between this and it. Anyway, ever since the Syndrome all I can think about is Fimanda. You can place this before or after the syndrome. There won't be any spoilers for it here. Hope you enjoy!  
**

I walked excitedly around my room. Finn would be here any minute. He had finally found some time, and was coming to visit me in Burbank. We were heading over to Anaheim to spend the day in the Magic Kingdom.

I walked over to the mirror and checked my hair again. I knew Finn wouldn't care, and that's one of the things I love about him, but I wanted to look perfect. What with everything that goes on, it's not often that we actually get to go on a date.

I jumped when there as a knock at the door. Taking one last deep breath in the mirror, I smiled and opened the door. Finn stood there. It seemed as if he had been looking down, but immediately he looked up and smiled.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey" he replied. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you" He held out a small bouquet. It was a tiny bundle of calla lilies and pink carnations, all tied up with a white ribbon. I laughed and grabbed them from him.

"Oh Finn" I said. "You didn't have to. Let me just get these in some water and we'll get going"

"Actually um…" Finn hesitated. "There's something we need to talk about."

I stopped in my tracks. A million situations were racing through my mind: he wanted to break up, he had to leave, someone was dead, he was dying. When you go through so much, you tend to jump to the worst conclusions.

"What's wrong?" I asked, practically shaking. Finn walked into the room and sat down with me on the bed.

"Um…I wasn't exactly honest about why I'm here. Joe called all of us about a week ago. He needs us here for something, but I was supposed to be off today, so I thought I'd come see you." I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's all? Geese Finn I thought you were going to tell me someone died or something"

"That's not all" he said, frowning. My smile disappeared, my relief turned back into concern.

"Um…something came up, and Joe needs us today. He hasn't told us what happened yet, but uh…I think it's pretty important and it doesn't involve Disney Land so…"

"We can't go out today" I finished.

"No" Finn muttered. My form sunk. How could this happen? This was supposed to be our day. We never got them. Silently, I cursed the universe. I had this perfect boyfriend, and yet I rarely got to do the perfect things with him.

"I'm so sorry Amanda"

"Finn seriously don't be" I reassured him. I tried my best to hold back my tears. I didn't want to upset him. I didn't want him to feel guilty. "It's not your fault it just…it sucks is all"

"Ya" he said. "It does."

"I just miss you"

"I know I miss you too" Finn grabbed my arm. I sunk into him, enjoying whatever moments I had. We may not be able to go out on some date, but at least I could still hold him. Now that we lived on different ends of the country, it was rare that I even got to do that anymore.

After a while, Finn pulled away from me and stood up. Immediately I longed for his embrace again. More than anything I just wanted to spend time with him. I'd come close to losing him so many times now, and I always lived with the fear that it would happen again.

"I'll see if I can come back tonight. Maybe we can get some dinner or something." He leaned in and kissed me before walking out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I broke. It's not often that I have emotions, but if anyone brings them out in me, it's Finn. In a second, I found myself crying. The tears that I had tried so hard not to show Finn were streaming down my face. Just then, Jess walked in.

"Hey" she said. "I just saw Finn walking away. What…" Then she spotted me, running mascara and all. God bless my sister, always out to protect me. She snapped.

"Did he break up with you?" she shouted. "What did he say? I swear to God I will…" I grabbed her shoulder before she could storm out the door.

"Jess its fine" I said. "Joe needed him and the keepers for something unexpectedly. So we can't go to the park today"

"Oh Mandy" Jess opened her arms and walked over to me, locking me in a tight hug. "You know I'm not afraid to pick a bone with Joe either if you want me too." I laughed. Jess always knew how to make me smile

"No"

"I'll tell you what" she said, pulling away from the hug and looking at me. "Go wash up your face and the two of us'll go out. It'll be fun. Just us girls" I couldn't help but smile. It really did sound wonderful.

"Okay" I said. Jess smiled, and ten minutes later we were out the door.

* * *

A few hours later, Jess and I were walking around the kingdom eating Dole Whips. We had had so much fun, but I still couldn't cheer up for the life of me. I guess Jess noticed this because she stopped us. Leave it to her to always know when something's wrong.

"Hey" she said. "Clearly something's up so talk" Without meaning to, I found myself crying.

"I'm not even mad at him" I cried. "It's not his fault. We just never can catch a break! We've barely had any real dates at all, and this was supposed to be something special. We don't even see each other that often now and I just…sometimes I just want things to be different"

I guess I should have noticed where I was standing. Still, even if I had I wouldn't have thought much of it. Even as a Kingdom Keeper and a Fairlie, Snow White's wishing well wouldn't have set off any warning bells. Knowing so much about magic, I don't think about it that constantly. But I really should have paid more attention.

"I just wish I could have a normal life!" I shouted. That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

I yawned as I stretched out my arms, feeling the bed below me and knowing it was morning. I guess it took me a while to realize that something was off. As I blinked my eyes open, I saw a netted canopy above me. My hands reached out and grabbed it. Then it all hit me. My eyes shot open.

I looked at the purple striped sheets that cradled me. These weren't mine. In fact, this wasn't my bed. I shot up, now sitting in the bed. I looked around. This wasn't my room. I have never seen this place before in my life. What the hell was going on here?

I found a phone next to my bed, also not mine, and quickly dialed Jess' number. With everything that could go wrong at any moment, I knew it by heart. I waited. Finally, I heard the phone being picked up.

"Jess?!" I exclaimed. Hers was not the voice that answered.

"_We're sorry, but the number you're trying to reach is not in service. If you believe this to be an error…" _I hung up the phone. I started hyperventilating. Something was most definitely wrong here. I was in an unfamiliar bed in a room I'd never seen, and now Jess' number was disconnected?

Did something happen to her? What even happened yesterday? I didn't remember how I got here. Quickly, I picked up the phone again and dialed the other number I had memorized: Finn's.

The phone rang five times on the other end. I tried to calm down. Maybe he just wasn't awake yet. Finally, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said, sounding confused. I didn't notice it though. At least, not yet.

"Finn thank god!" I exclaimed. "Something's wrong. I don't know where I am and I called Jess…" He cut me off.

"Whoa whoa slow down. Who's this?"

"Finn what are you talking about? It's me."

"Who's 'me'?" I wanted to punch him. Was he really fooling around right now? I was in a major crisis and he was playing games. I was too frazzled to realize the signs. Little did I know how very wrong everything was.

"Amanda" I stated firmly. My voice was getting angry. I couldn't take this right now.

"Look I don't know any Amandas" he sighed. "If this is some crazy fan call or something…please just leave me alone!"

"No!" I exclaimed, not so sure that this was a joke anymore, but there was no answer. I shouted into the receiver. "Finn. Finn! Lawrence Finnegan Whitman!" Silence. I looked down at the phone. He hung up on me!

What was I supposed to do? I was in some foreign place, I couldn't reach my sister, and my boyfriend didn't know who I was. What happened next changed everything. As I was trying to breathe, I heard someone enter my room.

"Amanda honey are you alright? I heard you shouting" I looked up at the speaker and screamed. Among everything that had happened in the past five minutes, nothing shocked me like this. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to faint. I wanted to _cry_. My mother stood before me.

"Mom?!" I exclaimed.

"Well who else would it be?" my mother laughed. I was freaking out, not thinking about acting natural. I was too scared for that.

"You can't be my mother! My mother died 10 years ago!" I shouted.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" My mom sat down on the bed next to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "You feel a little warm."

It was at this point that it finally dawned on me to play along. Whatever this was, I had to figure it out before someone could ship me off to a mental institution.

"I'm fine" I muttered. "Just had a weird dream is all. I think it screwed with my head a bit"

"Alright. Well breakfast will be ready in a bit. I'm making pancakes!"

"Alright" My mother left my room. I smiled until I was sure she was gone. Then it was time to freak out. I got out of bed and paced, trying to process everything.

Jess was gone. Finn didn't know me. My mother was here. Jess. Finn. My _mother._ In an attempt to let out my stress, rather than screaming, I pushed out in front of me, ready to send a pile of books flying. Nothing happened.

I stared down at my hands. My powers had always come through, whether I wanted them too or not. I had even gotten more control over them recently. So why weren't they working now? I tried it again: Nothing. Then it dawned on me.

I remembered the day before. Finn, the cancelled date, going out with Jess, eating Dole Whips by…oh my god we had been by Snow White's Wishing Well! And what did I say? I thought back, trying to remember my exact words.

_I just wish I could have a normal life_

I fell onto the bed. I couldn't breathe. The realization was so sudden. A normal life meant my Mom never died. A normal life meant I was never a fairlie. And if I was never a fairlie…I never went to Barracks 14, and I never met Jess…which means we never escaped together. Oh my god Jess was probably still there! Then, the other big problem dawned on me.

If I was never a Fairlie, I never met the Kingdom Keepers. I threw my head into my hands.

What had I done?

**A/N: ****Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! Chapter 2 should be coming soon! Bye!**


	2. Where Am I?

**A/N: Hey keepers! Sorry for the wait. This chapter gave me some trouble. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

Five minutes later, my mother called me to breakfast. As I tried to find my way to the kitchen, I took a quick inventory of my surroundings, trying to collect as much information as possible, so I didn't have to ask anything and come off as a psychopath.

Along one wall, I found a wall of family portraits. They start off with me as a baby. Then, for a while, both of my parents and I are in the pictures. Then, when I hit about the eighth photo, it's just me and my mom. I supposed that in this universe, or whatever it was, my Dad died when I was eight, rather than both my parents.

Finally I found the kitchen, and saw my Mom sitting at a small table. There were two stacks of pancakes sitting there, and a whole plate of bacon. It smelt amazing. I rushed over and dug in.

"Oh my god!" I said with a full mouth. The pancakes were amazing! They melted in my mouth and they were filled with…was that…yes…blueberries! I couldn't remember the last time I had had a meal like this. At the Barracks Mrs. Nash's it was always some kind of hot mush. And once we got out of there, Jess and I were on our own, so it was pretty much just poptarts and toaster waffles.

I remembered some mornings before school, I would go over to Finn's and Mrs. Whitman would give me some breakfast. I was always, and still am, so grateful. Still, then, we never had much time to eat. So that breakfast then, hot and ready, all for me, enjoyed first thing in the morning with my mom, was practically a new concept. I savored every bite. Still, I was shoveling it down.

"Well you must be hungry" my Mom said. I smiled, then closed my mouth, realizing it was still filled with food, and smiled.

"I guess" I laughed. "Everything's just so good!"

"Well I'm glad you like it." I continued to stuff my face while my mother talked. "So listen, I thought we could go out today and start getting stuff for your dorm room" I nearly choked and looked up at her confused.

"Dorm room?" I ask.

"Yes. I mean you were planning on having a place to sleep when you go to college right?" my mother joked. After a second, I realized what was going on. I laughed, playing along.

"Right. I was just messing with you"

"So then maybe we could get some lunch? Go see a movie"

"Ya" I smiled. "That would be great" Was this what it was like to have a mother? I mean sure I had had a mother for a while, but hey, I was eight when she died. I didn't get, or remember, experiences like this. I decided to relish the moment, because sooner or later I'd have to go back to my old life, if that was possible.

With that thought I nearly puked up my pancakes. What if I was stuck here? What if I never saw Finn again, or Jess, or Mattie, or the keepers or…I stopped myself and took a deep breath. My mother was giving me strange looks.

"Went down the wrong pipe" I managed to say. "I'm fine."

I talked to my mom for a while longer while I finished my breakfast. The conversation never ceased. It seemed like we were really close. A relationship like this, it was something I missed out on in my old life. I guessed not every part of this world was horrible.

Twenty minutes later, I was in my room searching through my laptop. I had to be able to garner some information online. Desperate, as I had to leave with my mom soon, I typed Facebook into the web address. Luckily, I was already logged in.

From what I could gather initially from my profile, I lived in Tallahassee. Luckily, I was still in Florida, and only a few hours from Orlando. At least that made this nightmare a tad bit easier. I had gone to some random public high school. Soon I realized I was currently wearing my senior T-shirt.

I scoured my friends list and didn't recognize a single name. I guess my life really was completely different. The only names that seemed even vaguely familiar were family ones that I remembered from when I was little.

I breathed for a moment and closed the webpage. Quickly I searched the room for a wardrobe of some sort and picked out some shorts with a dark blue peplum tank. At least my clothes still seemed like me. Moving as quickly as I could, as my mom thought I had been getting ready this whole time, I brushed my teeth, got dressed, did my makeup, and fixed my hair.

After everything was done, I looked in the mirror. I could do this. I knew I could. I hoped I could. I had to. God how was I ever going to find my way home? I wasn't even sure how I got here. I shut my eyes tight, trying to hold back tears.

"Amanda!" my Mother called. "Are you almost ready sweetie?"

"Ya" I shouted. "I um…I'll be down in a minute."

I took a deep breath and stood up. I'd figure out how to fix everything eventually. Now it was time to enjoy something I'd never see again: a day out with my mom.

A few hours later, my mom and I were laughing as we sat in a frozen yogurt place. My day had been amazing so far. My mom just seemed to get me. She listened to everything I had to say, and she seemed to care. I didn't know what that felt like before, at least not from a guardian. Even though I'd only known her a few hours, I couldn't shake this feeling that it was me and my mom against the world.

"So" she said. "I figured we could maybe order a pizza tonight, and if you want we could bake some cookies."

"Wow" I exclaimed, totally in shock. "That sounds amazing!"

"Well you're leaving for college in a week, and I wanted to make sure the last bit of time we have together is special"

"Ya" I muttered, doing my best to smile. "I feel the same way"

I tried not to cry. Unbeknownst to my mother, we had even less time together than she thought. Sooner or later, I realized, I was going to have to leave her. I had to get my life back in order, and after I did, we would never see each other again. Because back in my life, my mother was dead. This right here, this was a relationship that I had never known.

That night, my mom and I sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between us, having forsaken the cookie idea, watching reruns of Friends. My head was on her shoulder and I was laughing hysterically. These were the moments that no one told me about.

As I lay there, a memory struck me from when I was six, before any of the chaos in my life started. I was sprawled across my parents' laps, eating popcorn, falling asleep to Beauty and the Beast. It was the moments like these that I forgot about, the simple things that they don't write about in books and movies. This was a family, and I had never realized how much I missed it.

Still, I remembered, I did have a family, in my own way. I had Jess, and Finn, and the keepers, and we were closer maybe than some biological families. Then of course there was Wanda, and Mattie. That was the family I needed to get back to. Still, couldn't I stay with this one just for a little while?

The episode we were watching finished and I excused myself to my room. Quickly, I searched through my Facebook. I needed a plausible reason to leave the house for a few days, preferably to Orlando, that had evidence to back it up. I searched through my events.

As luck would have it, the first one listed was exactly what I needed. I smiled. For once in this crazy mix up, the universe was working in my favor.

When I returned to the living room, I found my mother asleep on the couch. Maybe I had been gone longer than I thought. Gently, I walked over and nudged her awake.

"Hey mom?" I whispered. I still got chills every time I used that word. I wasn't used to it, but it felt kind of nice.

"What is it sweetie?" she replied.

"Um…my friend Alice…she graduated from my high school aa couple of years before me…well she goes to school in Orlando, and she's having this birthday party this weekend, and I was wondering if maybe I could drive down there to go to it?" I spoke nervously, quickly stringing the words together.

"Of course sweetie that sounds fine!" I smiled. My mom was awesome! The fact that she was half asleep may have had just a little bit to do with it.

"Oh…ok. Thanks! I'm just gonna start packing my bag. Goodnight" I kissed her on the forehead and walked back to my room, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. Today was amazing, but now I had to go.

The next morning, right after breakfast, I walked into the living room with a suitcase. I had my phone ready to route me to Orlando, specifically to a certain address that I knew all too well.

"Alright" I forced the words out to my mother. "I should get going now"

"Alright!" My mom said. She walked over and hugged me. My heart breath caught in the throat. That was the first time that had happened since I had gotten here. I wrapped my arms around her and let myself exist in the moment.

"Be careful." She said. Still holding onto my shoulders, she looked me up and down. "You're so grown up. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too" It took all I had not to cry in front of her. If only she knew how much I meant this words. When I walked out that door, I wasn't just leaving her for the weekend. I was leaving her for good. When I said I would miss her, it meant so much more than it did for her. In not too long, my mother would be dead once again.

"Bye!" I said as I walked out the door.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I choked out. Once the door was closed behind me, I sobbed. This was the only good thing about the altered world. I had wished for it for years, and now I had to let it go. Thinking of Jess, Finn and everything I had to get back to, I dried my tears and got in the car.

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter and a half is written so I just have to type it and then it'll be up. See you soon!  
**


	3. Orlando

**A/N: Oh my god I'm sooooo sorry! I've been meaning to publish this for so long cause I typed it up a while ago, but Ive been uber busy. Anyway, I'm REALLY happy with this chapter, and I wrote it like 2 months ago and was happy with it then. Hope you all like it!  
**

That day, I drove for hours before finally arriving at Finn's house. Then, I sat in the car for about 20 minutes before I was able to gather up the courage to walk to his front door. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand and knocked. I was practically shaking. This could very well not work and Finn was my only hope.

Jess was probably at the barracks, and out of all the keepers, I knew Finn the best. He would be the easiest to convince that I was telling the truth. Besides, I knew Finn's Mom, and that with her, my chances of being welcomed were higher. I swallowed my fear as the door opened. Time to act natural. Luckily, opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi" I chimed in my sweetest voice possible. I remembered how was when we first met. "I'm Amanda Lockheart, I'm a friend of Finn's. Is he home?" Just as I had hoped, she smiled.

"Oh of course! He's right here" I breathed a sigh of relief. Step one was over. Now came the hard part.

"Finn! There's a girl here to see you!" called, smirking.

I saw Finn come down the hallway and a cry caught in my throat. I really did miss him. But I had to keep it together. I had to act quickly.

"Hey Finn!" I said. "Could we talk outside?" Finn looked confused. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand, dragged him into the front yard, and shut the door.

"What the he..." he began.

"Just hear me out!" I said. "This is gonna sound crazy…well maybe not, seeing as how your life hasn't seemed too change."

"You're the girl from the phone yesterday!" he realized.

"Yes" I sighed. "But you have to listen to me. It's really important. Is the swingset still in your backyard? You might want to sit down for this"

"Yes…what are you some kind of stalker?!"

"No! It'll all make sense in a minute…maybe"

Finn looked at me reluctantly, but finally he led me to the backyard. After we had been sitting for a moment, I took a deep breath, and began.

"Look" I said. "You don't know me, but I know you. I'm from some kind of parallel universe, or timeline, or something. I don't know"

"What?" Obviously he was doubtful

"My name's Amanda Lockheart. I have, or had, these special powers, and I worked with you and the other keepers. Then the other day, something had happened to upset me, and I was in Disney Land with my sister. I didn't realize we were by Snow White's Wishing Well, and I 'wished' for a normal life. Next thing I knew I woke up in some strange room, and everything was different"

"You're crazy!" Finn was about to get up. I reached out my hand to him.

"No please!" I breathed, trying to hold back tears. "Wait. Look, I'm really scared here and you're my only hope. You and I, we were friends, pretty much_ best_ friends" I didn't dare mention the dating situation. That wouldn't help my case.

"I understand if you don't believe me, but let me try to make you. Ask me anything about you, and I can tell you"

"Look, I'm really sorry about…whatever, but…"

"Your best friend's name was Dillard Cole!" I shouted now, desperate.

"Your best friend's name was Dillard Cole, and…and he died when you were fifteen, when…when you were trying to kill Tia Dalma. And he died in your arms." I saw Fin's face fall. I knew that look. He wasn't crying, but he wanted to. It killed me to put him through this, but I was out of options. I needed him to believe me.

"Wayne Kresky was like a second father to you"

"How do you know these things?" he shouted

"Because I was there Finn! I was there for all of it! I heard you give Wayne's eulogy, and heard you talk about how he brought everyone together.

"You had your prom at Walt Disney World, and you both hated and loved that at the same time." I knew it was time to bring out the real personal things, the stuff that I couldn't just look up.

"You're really close with your mom, you always have been. And right before the cruise, she became a green eye. You nearly killed Tia Dalma to save her.

"You have a little sister. You used to call her the rat when you were growing up. You still do sometimes, but you love her a lot" I found myself crying. I knew Finn better than anyone, and he knew me better than most people did. But to get back to that Finn, I had to make this one believe me.

"You like to eat ketchup and potato chips, especially in bed, even though your mom hates the mess that it makes." The tears were coming full force now, and I had no power to stop them any longer. "You've always believed in magic, and you're always so sweet and…and kind"

"Whoa" Finn said, reaching out his hands to try and calm me down. That was my Finn: ready to comfort a total stranger. I wouldn't let him stop me though

"You don't curse, and you hate when other people do. You're the most selfless person I've ever met, and you would die to save the kingdom. You did once actually" I almost cried even harder, remembering that day, seeing Finn dead on the ground in front of me.

"Amanda" Finn began again. I indicated to him that I wasn't finished. I thought quickly. There had to be something else, something so exclusive, so private, that there would be no other way for me to know it than the truth.

Then it hit me. I smiled, half laughing, half loving the boy I called mine. I remember the day Finn had told me this. I remember joking about how it was "important information". I laughed again before I told him.

"You like Nicholas Sparks movies" Finn's eyes grew wide, looking up, totally embarrassed. I burst into a fit of total laughter, forgetting my problem for a moment. In that instant, I felt like I was right at home, swinging in the backyard with my Finn.

"How do you know that?" he asked, red in the face. Quickly, I was drawn back to reality.

"Because you told me" I urged. "Not on _purpose_, but you did. When we were in Disneyland fighting the Overtakers."

Finn paused for a moment. He stared at me, looking as if he was trying to decide something.

"You swear to me that you're telling the truth?" he asked. I couldn't contain my smile. I did it. He actually trusted me. I was one step closer to the road home.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes I swear. So you mean, you believe me?" Finn sighed again.

"Well I mean it seems insane, but my whole life's been that way since I was 12 so…" I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and threw my arms around him. Quickly, I backed up, realizing I had overstepped my boundaries.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"It's fine" There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Listen" Finn said. "I'm meeting the other keepers at this ice cream place…"

"Frozen Marble!" I interrupted, happy to hear about something that had stayed constant.

"Ya. I guess you would know about that" He sounded like he was trying to process everything. I couldn't blame him.

"Ya. Anyway, you were saying?" You could practically _feel _the awkward.

"Ya so I figured you could maybe come with me? Maybe by some freak of nature, someone actually remembers you. At the very least, they'll probably be able to help us figure this out." I smiled, holding back tears of joy.

"Thanks" I said. "That would be great"

"Alright" Finn replied. "I'll drive."

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter should be up soon because its like half written. Bye!  
**


	4. Two Worlds

**A/N: SORRY again. Got caught up in updating other fics. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

Finn and I drove in silence for a while.

"By the way" I finally said. "Thank you for uh…helping me and everything"

"Well you made it pretty hard to not believe you"

"Ya but you could've chosen to just blow me off anyway, but you didn't, so you thank you."

"You're welcome. But you said you know me so well. Shouldn't you have known I'd believe you?"

"You're kind Finn, not crazy. Besides, things can clearly be different between my world and yours. I can't see the future Finn"

A song came on Finn's phone, which was pumping his music through the car's speakers. I heard him singing softly underneath his breath.

"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreeeeaming but…" I smiled and chuckled under my breath.

"What?" he asked, taking notice.

"Nothing" I laughed. "I just didn't know you liked this song so much"

"What?" he exclaimed. "You know I was a kid when Hannah Montana was around too"

"I know" We both started laughing. The song reached the chorus. Finn, trying to spite me I guess, started belting it.

"THERE'S ALWAYS GONNA BE ANOTHER MOUNTAIN, I'M ALWAYS GONNA WANNA MAKE IT MOVE, ALWAYS GONNA BE AN UPHILL BATTLE, SOMETIMES IM GONNA HAVE TO LOSE!"

_What the hell?_ I thought. I started singing with him

"AIN'T ABOUT HOW FAST I GET THERE, AIN'T ABOUT WHAT'S WAITING ON THE OTHER SIIIIIIDDE. IT'S THE CLIIIIIIIMB"

We both burst into hysterical laughter. Finn smiled at me, and when I looked in his eyes, I no longer saw the confused gaze of the boy in the backyard. He started slipping into the boy back home, the boy who I know so well, the boy who I hold so close to my heart.

"You know" he said. "I'm starting to see why you and I were friends"

"Ya" I agreed, hoping my upset didn't show in my voice. Oh Finn. If only you knew how much more there really was.

Five minutes later, we pulled up in front of Frozen Marble. I was excited. I hadn't been to this place in ages.

"Now when we go in" Finn said as we walked towards the door "You go get the ice cream, and I'll go up to everyone and explain what's going on. I wouldn't want to shock them too immediately."

"Oh" I said. "That makes sense" Finn handed me some money.

"Just get me a…"

"Rocky Road" I finished. "I remember"

"Right" he said, and walked away.

I went up to the counter and ordered the ice cream, getting mint chocolate chip with cookie dough pieces for myself. Finally, the clerk handed me my money, and I walked over to the table where the keepers were sitting.

"Guys" Finn said. "This is Amanda Lockheart." Everyone waved. I smiled awkwardly. It felt weird being introduced to the people I called family. I sat town and ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Looking around the table, I immediately noticed that something was off. Finally it dawned on me. Willa's hand, which was always entwined with anothers, was sitting alone on the table. There was no one smiling and looking at her like she was the galaxy's brightest star.

"Where's Dell?" I asked.

Suddenly, everyone's faces were cast down. I couldn't tell what was going on. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that Finn would say what he did next.

"Amanda" he muttered. "I don't know if things are different in your world, but um…" He paused "Philby's dead"

"What?" I choke out.

"He died trying to stop the Overtakers"

With those words, I broke. Because oh dear good I knew exactly how Dell Philby had died….and it was my fault. I couldn't take it anymore. Philby was dead. Philby was _dead _all because of this stupid wish!

Unable to contain myself, I ran out of the restaurant. I sprinted until I had escaped into the night air, and eventually ran to the side of the building.

That was where I lost it. How could any of this have happened? Why was it happening to me? I just couldn't catch a break!

Fairlie life and I've got dead parents, a busy boyfriend, and a horde of scientists who want to hunt me. "Normal" life and I've got no sister, a boyfriend who doesn't know who I am, and a dead best friend.

Everything hit me at once and I sobbed. I sobbed for everything I'd lost. I sobbed for everything I'd never had. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd cried this much. I heard someone jogging up next to me. I looked up and saw Finn standing there.

"It's my fault" I cried. "Philby is dead and it's my fault!"

"How?" Finn asked.

"Because Finn!" I shouted. "Those powers I was talking about? I had a sort of telekinetic thing. Back in my timeline, I was with Philby when he fell off Big Thunder. I saved him. Then I made that stupid wish and now this is reality. I never met you guys, and Philby's dead!"

Finn put a hand on my shoulder, but I pulled away. He wasn't comforting me because he cared about me too much to see me this way. He wasn't comforting me because I'm his girlfriend. He was comforting me to be kind to a girl he barely knew, and I couldn't take that.

"I ruined everyone's life!" I sobbed. "My sister is probably still a government captive, Philby is dead, and I bet I really hurt you guys there. Willa…" It dawned on me then. If this was reality, then Philby would have died before he and Willa even started dating. How much more despicable could I get?

"He died before they even got to…oh God Finn I ruined everything!" I didn't care about why was comforting me anymore. I just needed him to. Sobbing, I fell into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

I felt Finn wrap his arms around me, and suddenly it hurt too much. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" I said. "It just hurts too much to have you hugging me when I know I'm just a stranger" Finn said nothing, but he seemed to understand.

"For the record" he said. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure out how to fix this" He paused. "Are you okay?"

"Ya" I sniffled. "Just go inside. I'll join you in a second"

Finn left. For a minute, I was alone with my thoughts. Then, I heard footsteps again.

"Hey" a voice muttered. I recognized it immediately.

"Willa" I said.

"Finn told us you were upset…and what you said about Dell. I figured we could talk."

"No I…." Willa scooched herself next to me.

"You know nothing is your fault. You should know that." she said.

"Yes it is" I cried. "I killed Dell. You of all people should _hate _me"

"You did not kill Dell. We're from two different worlds. In yours, he's alive."

"But I…"

"You didn't know what was going to happen when you made that wish" I was surprised that Willa was helping me. I knew it was in her personality, but I guess I thought I deserved to be resented. What I had done was so horrible.

"Look" Willa continued. "I'm not going to lie and tell you that I wasn't upset, or even a little bit angry when you told us what happened, but then I realized how stupid I was being. I'm angry that Dell is dead, not at you"

"But, you two…" I couldn't finish my sentence, not knowing what to say. Willa hesitated before she spoke again.

"I um…I think he and I knew how we felt, even if it was never explicitly stated" Willa looked down. I can't help but hurt for her.

A little while after it happened, Willa told me and the other girls what had happened when she and Philby faced the Wizard of Oz guard. I knew very well how they felt. That's why I felt so bad. I didn't dare mention the fact to her. It would only make her hurt more.

"I'm so sorry Willa" I muttered. Slowly, I wiped the tears from my eyes, finally starting to calm down.

"Thank you" Willa smiled. "Now come on. Let's go inside and figure out how to get you back home, and back with Finn"

"What?" I exclaimed, sitting suddenly upright. How could Willa possibly know about me and Finn? Did she remember? "What are you talking about." Willa chuckled.

"Amanda, I saw the way you were looking at him. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together."

"Was it really that obvious?" I questioned,

I knew for a fact that Finn couldn't find out about our romantic situation. It would either freak him out enough to make him stop helping me, or make him want me to stay. If either of those situations, I was doomed.

"Maybe just to me" Willa laughed. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend can be pretty clueless about those things"

"Don't I know it!" I joked. Suddenly, I found myself laughing. Willa and I smiled, goofing around just like we did at home. While I was happy to have my tears dried, the moment also served as a reminder of what I had to return to, why I needed to start working my ass off.

"Ready to go back inside now?" Willa asked.

"Ya" I replied, smiling and standing up. "And thanks"

"You're welcome. We have to get you back to your world as soon as possible now"

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I like it when we're friends" Smiling, Willa and I walked back into Frozen marble together. My composure recollected, I was ready to solve a mystery.

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!  
**


	5. Where to go from here

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I got so caught up in the Librarians fandom, I ended up writing all these other fics. However, luckily, I opened this over the weekend and discovered I still had the muse for this story. So, here we are. No promises, but I am trying to force myself onto a writing schedule now, so if that continues, expect a new chapter of this every Monday. Enjoy!**

A half an hour later, we sat in a circle on the grass in Finn's backyard. Maybeck's arm was around Charlene. I could hardly stand the absence of any other contact.

I knew this scene all too well; I saw it all the time. What was happening here wasn't right. Willa was supposed to have her head on someone's shoulder. I was supposed to be holding hands with the boy sitting next to me. There were supposed to be two more faces in this circle.

That discomfort was what kept me going, what drove me forward as we all tried to figure out how to solve the latest mystery. If I ever wanted to see the norm again, I had to work for it.

"So tell us what happened again" Willa said.

"I was at Disneyland, and I was upset, and so I said, not realizing I was by the wishing well, 'I wish I had a normal life'. The next thing I remember, I woke up here"

"Wait a minute" Charlene exclaimed, sitting up straight. "What if we just unwish the wish?!"

"What?" Finn questioned.

"Go to the wishing well" she clarified. "Wish that you had never made the wish"

"Would that work?" I asked.

"It's worth a try" Willa agreed.

"Isn't that cheating?" Maybeck countered.

"I don't care if it is" I declared. "I want…I_ need_ to get home"

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of Charlene's idea earlier. Could it really be that simple? Could I really just "unwish" what I had done? If that was the case, I could be home by morning. The Magic Kingdom was just a ten minute drive from Finn's house!

Then it hit me. This idea wouldn't work. That wishing well was in Disney_land_, and we were nowhere near California. I slumped down into the grass.

"One problem" I sighed. "I made that wish in Anaheim, and we're in Orlando. I have no way of getting to the wishing well. I don't have a DHI, at least not here."

"There's a wishing well in Disney World. Wouldn't it still work there?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. And I don't think I wanna take chances."

Charlene frowned. I looked at Finn. He seemed defeated for a moment, but soon perked up.

"So we'll go to California."

"Huh?!" I questioned.

"I'm sure we can get last minute tickets. Hell, if it wasn't for us there would be no Disneyland!"

"What about the plane?" Charlene questioned.

"They'll get us a private jet. We'll just tell them that we need to get to Disneyland, and that it's urgent. It's not like we haven't lied before."

"Finn" I urged. "You could get in serious trouble. I can't let you do this for me"

"I want to. What will happen to me if I get in trouble will be much less worse than you getting stuck here. We're going to get you home"

I looked around at the keepers. They were all smiling at me, nodding in agreement with Finn. I let out a laugh, feeling as if I was about to start crying. Disney was right to pick them for the job. They're all just genuinely good people, and I'm so lucky to call them friends.

Still, I hesitated. I told my mom I'd be in Orlando, and going to California might bring me home later than I had said. Not like it mattered. I wouldn't be coming home either way. Plus, it wasn't like I wasn't lying to her already.

I wasn't even sure I could really call her my mom. Still, it felt so wrong to hurt her. I knew what it was like to lose a mother, and now I had her. To mistreat her, to not cherish her, it seemed Ludacris.

I looked over at Finn and was knocked back into reality. He was what I was going home to. The keepers, they were my real family. I may have a mom here, but I didn't know anything about my life with her. In my life, my mother, my real mother, shied away from my powers. Even if she hadn't died, I wasn't sure I could say our relationship would be amicable.

It was time to do what I came here to do: to return to the people who loved me. I couldn't think of this as a reality. It was like I was in a crazy dream, and I was on a mission to wake up. Hell, for all I knew, it very well could be.

"Alright" I agreed. "Let's do it"

"Great" Finn smiled.

* * *

A while later, all the plans had been set. Charlene and Maybeck had left together a few minutes earlier. Willa waved at Finn and me from the passenger seat of her mother's car as she drove away.

"Well" I began, beginning to pick up my things "I should get going. I need my sleep before tomorrow, and I still need to find a hotel."

"A hotel?" Finn inquired

"What? It's not like I have a place to stay. My 'house' is like three hours from here"

"No I meant…" Finn muttered. "You can…you should stay here"

"Oh no Finn I…I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Please. I'd be happy to help you out"

I shouldn't have hesitated to accept the offer. It wasn't like I had never stayed at Finn's place before, I knew his mom wouldn't mind, but this was different. I didn't know him, not really. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Are you sure your mom wouldn't mind?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nah she's cool"

"Ok" I decided, beginning to smile.

Finn returned the gesture. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my hand. I quickly drew it away, losing any amount of comfort. I wasn't ready for that, not yet.

Without me saying anything, Finn seemed to understand. He nodded at me and led me to the house.

* * *

That night, Finn and I sat in his kitchen, eating Oreos. I couldn't help but be reminded of the first time I had visited Finn's place, way back in middle school. Maybe that was why everything was beginning to feel so natural.

Finn's parents, who had been just as understanding as they were back home, had gone to bed about an hour ago. For now it was just Finn and me in the stillness of night.

"So" Finn mumbled, his mouth full of cookie. "How did you and I meet where you're from?"

"Well" I explained "It's pretty complicated. Long story short, I knew Wayne already, before you did. I helped you with Keeper stuff, before you even found the others. I was with you the day you went to Magic Kingdom to get pictures of their DHIs"

"And so we just became friends then?"

"Sort of. I helped you out a lot during that first 'quest'. Then, my sister, well because of her powers, she had been under a spell from Maleficent, and somehow you saved her. Then the Overtakers captured her, and you and the other keepers helped me find her. We've pretty much been like best friends ever since"

"What's your sister like?"

"Her name's Jess. She's not really my sister, but there was a facility in Baltimore for kids like the two of us who had powers. We grew really close there, and we escaped, and we've stayed together since then. She is my sister, I have no doubts about that; we just have different parents is all."

I stared down at the counter. I missed Jess. Talking about her like this, it hurt. I guess Finn noticed me crying, because the next thing I knew, he was laying his hand on top of mine.

"We're going to get you home" he assured me. "Don't worry"

"I gotta tell you Finn Whitman" I chuckled "No matter what universe you're in, you still manage to stay the same"

That won a smile from him, a smile that I desperately missed. There, with his hand on mine, I felt so comfortable. In a moment of weakness, I wanted to lean in and kiss him right there. I almost did. I felt so at home that I forgot this was not my Finn. I couldn't let myself start feeling things for him; I had to see them as two different people.

"Well" I said, quickly pulling myself away from him. "It's getting really late. I should get to bed"

"Yeah me too I guess" he muttered, standing up. The moment was over. We were not _Fimanda_ here, as the Keeper fans had so coined us; we never could be. Still, the disappointed look on Finn's face made it harder than ever not to put my arms around him, and make it all go away.

We cleaned up in the kitchen and walked down the hallway together in silence, never daring to meet each others eyes. We reached his sister's room first and stopped. She was at a sleepover that night, so I was staying there.

"Good night" I said.

"Goodnight" Finn replied, nodding his head towards me. "I'll uh, see you in the morning"

"You bet"

I dreamt of Finn that night, of my Finn, and all of the keepers. I dreamt of us being happy together, like I knew we were. I dreamt of home.


End file.
